dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
BIGBANG
Archivo:35eg.jpg ¿Big Bang? Big Bang (빅뱅) es una banda coreana de Hip-Hop y R&B compuesta por 5 miembros, cada uno contribuyendo en diferentes partes vocales o rapeadas. Carrera 'Pre-debut y formación (2006)' Antes de que Big Bang debutase, cada uno de los miembros había tenido éxito y fama en el sector del thumb|296pxentretenimiento. G-Dragon y Taeyang entraron en YG Entertainment cuando tenían 12 años, conocidos entonces como GDYB. T.O.P era muy conocido como rapero underground, mientras Seungri fue el primero en presentarse en el show Let's Cokeplay Battle Shinhwa. El único que no era realmente conocido antes de debutar en Big Bang era Daesung, ya que lo descubrieron en una audición. Antes de su debut los integrantes propusieron algunos nombres para el grupo, como "Apex", "Stump" y "Diamond", pero al final se decidieron por Big Bang. Ganaron mayor popularidad a partir de un documental de once episodios que emitió el canal Mnet en el verano del 2006, en el que se mostraba el entrenamiento de los miembros antes de su debut como grupo, además de un proceso de eliminación de los candidatos que no estuvieran listos para el debut. 'Debut' Hicieron su debut en 19 de agosto 2006 en la Arena de Gimnasia en el Parque Olímpico de Seúl durante el concierto de la YG Family. Al principio, cuando debutaron, se les consideró la nueva cara de la YG Family, nombre que se le da a la red de la compañía YG Entertainment. A pesar de que su debut fue de alguna manera exitoso, no fue hasta cuando sacaron "Lies" que el grupo ganó popularidad. Big Bang ha sido notado no solo por su música sino también por su ropa y estilo, completamente a la moda, cosa que los hizo aún mas famosos en el proceso de su carrera. Ellos también componen y producen sus propias canciones. Integrantes Archivo:6ju.png Los miembros son (de izquierda a derecha): G-Dragon. SeungRi. Taeyang. T.O.P. Daesung. G-Dragon ' thumb|left|322px '''Nombre artístico: 'G-Dragon (G-드래곤) '''Nombre real: '''Kwon Ji Yong (권지용) '''Posición: '''Líder, vocalista y rapero '''Fecha de nacimiento: 18-Agosto-1988 Altura: 177cm Peso: 54 kg Tipo de sangre: A Familia: '''Padres y una hermana mayor '''Debut: DaeHanMinGook Hip Hop Flex (2001) Especialidades: '''Bailar, beat boxing, componer, cantar, el Chino y el Inglés. '''Hobbies: '''Dibujar y escuchar música. '''Curiosidades Le gusta: 'La moda, actuar, cocinar, crispy donuts, los perros, los coches, los libros (poemas, mangas y revistas), ver dibujos y él mismo. '''Chica ideal: '''G-Dragon expresó, ”Es importante que me sienta cómodo a su alrededor. En el pasado, solía tener una visión detallada de cómo sería mi mujer ideal, por ejemplo, alguien con el pelo corto y un estilo marimacho”. Pero en estos días, es alguien con la que sienta cómodo y no actué falsamente a mí alrededor. “ . 'TaeYang ' thumb|left|322px '''Nombre artístico: 'TaeYang (태양) '''Nicknames: YB Taekwon (YB 태권), SOL Nombre real: Dong Young Bae (동영배) Posición: Vocalista Fecha de nacimiento: '''18-Mayo-1988 '''Altura: 174cm Peso: 56 kg Tipo de sangre: AB Familia: Padres y un hermano mayor. Debut: '''YG Family 2nd Album (2002) '''Hobbies: '''Jardinería,escuchar música, ver TV. '''Especialidades: '''Rapear, bailar, beat boxing, cantar y los idiomas (Chino y Japonés). '''Curiosidades Le gusta: '''La iglesia, el verano, la ropa, los videojuegos y el manga. '''Cantantes que admira: '''Justin, Omarion y Usher. '''Chica ideal: Taeyang dijo: “ Alguien que está en la misma página que yo. Ella debe comprenderme y la manera en que vivo mi vida, así como ser sabía para que pueda aprender de ella. Me gustaría que ella me estimule de una manera que me den ganas de trabajar aún más duro. Desde que era pequeño, me han gustado las mujeres con rasgos occidentales. “ 'T.O.P ' thumb|left|322px Nombre artístico: T.O.P Nombre real: '''Choi Seung Hyun (최승현) '''Nicknames: '''Tempo, Tabi. '''Posición: '''Rapero, beat boxer y compositor. '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''04-Noviembre-1987 '''Altura: '''181cm '''Peso: '''65kg '''Tipo de sangre: B Especialidades: '''Rap, beat box, componer. '''Hobbies: '''Leer y la natación. '''Le gusta: '''Las actuaciones de teatro, los musicales y el diseño de moda. '''Cantantes que admira: '''Usher, Omarion, Jay-Z y B2K. '''Curiosidades Chica ideal: 'TOP reveló que él no tenía a una mujer ideal específica, así que él.” También declaró, ” Me gustaría alguien real que me pueda dirigir a los buenos caminos, alguien con quien pueda aprender. Ella necesita ser educada y respetuosa con los adultos. “TOP agregó que le gustaría casarse también. 'DaeSung ''' thumb|left|321px '''Nombre artístico: Daesung (대성) Nombre real: Kang Dae Sung (강대성) Posición:'' ''Vocalista Fecha de nacimiento: 26-Abril-1989. Altura: 178cm Peso: 62 kg Especialidad: Cantar Le gusta: El rap, beat box, Doraemon Cantantes que admira: Usher, Omarion, Ne-Yo y Wheesung. Curiosidades Chica ideal: Daesung reveló, ”Quiero una mujer que me guste y que comprenda mi carrera. Me gustaría ser capaz de apoyarme en su apoyo, y si ella es mayor o más joven que yo, me gustaría que ella fuera capaz de consolarme y me de fuerza cuando estamos juntos. “Cuando se le preguntó a elegir un rasgo físico, respondió: ”Una mujer que se ve bonita cuando sonríe”. 'SeungRi ' thumb|left|321px Nombre artístico: '''Seung Ri (승리) '''Nombre real: Lee Seung Hyun (이승현) Posición: '''Vocalista '''Fecha de nacimiento: 12-Diciembre-1990 Altura: 176cm Peso: 57 kg Familia: Padres y una hermana pequeña. Especialidades: '''Cantar, bailar y las coreografías. '''Le gusta: Los idiomas extranjeros. Cantantes que admira: Justin Timberlake y Omarion. Ilhan Curiosidades Chica ideal: Seungri concluyó: “ Una mujer con una voz de teléfono linda y una gran cantidad de aegyo. Sinceramente, tiene que verse mucho en el aspecto físico. “Cuando se le preguntó elegir a un miembro de un grupo de chicas específico que era el más cercano a su mujer ideal, eligió a ’UEE de After School. ” En realidad trabajar con ella en los programas de difusión me hizo darme cuenta de lo hermosa que es. Pero por ahora, no cualquier cosa es posible. “ Curiosidades Album *2NE1 & Big Bang - YG In Da Mix Part 2 (Album) fue lanzado el 10-Marzo-2011 *'Big Bang' - Tonight (Album Official Acapella), fue lanzado el 09-Marzo-2011 Discografía 'Discografia Coreana' 'Albums' Since 2007 (Volume 1)''' #Intro #She Can’t Get Enough #Dirty Cash #Next Day (Daeum Nal, 다음날) (Seungri Solo)aeum , 다음날 ) ( Solo Seungri ) #BIG BOY(T.O.P Solo) #Shake It (Heundeureo, 흔들어)(Feat. Ji Eun)thumb|left|200px #Nunmulppunin Babo (A Fool's Only Tears (Nunmulppunin Babo, 눈물뿐인 바보)) #My Girl(Taeyang Solo) #La-La-La #This Love"(G-Dragon Solo) #Useo Bonda (Try Smiling (Useo Bonda, 웃어본다)(Daesung Solo) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 21-Diciembre-2006 Remember (Volume 2)''' #Everybody Scream (Intro) (INTRO - 모두 다 소리쳐 Modu Da Sorichyeo) #Oh, Ah, Oh (오, 아, 오 O, A, O) #Sunset Glow (뷹은 노을 Byulkeun Noeul) #Sparkling Sparkling (반짝반짝 Banjjak Banjjak)thumb|left|200px #Strong Baby (Seungri Solo) #Wonderful #Foolish Love (멍청한 사랑 Meongcheonghan Sarang) #Day After Day (하루 하루 Haru Haru) (Acoustic Version) #Lies (거짓말 Geojitmal)(Remix) #Last Farewell (마지막 인사 Majimak Insa) (Remix) #Remember (Korean Version) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 05-Noviembre-2008 'Mini Albums' thumb|left|200px Always (Mini Album 1)''' #We Are Big Bang (Intro) #Lies (거짓말, Geojitmal) #Wrong Number (없는번호, Eoptneun Beonho) #Act Like Nothing's Wrong (아무렇지않은척, Amureochi Anheun Cheok) (T.O.P Solo) (Feat. 이은주(Lee Eun-ju)) #Oh Ma Baby #Always '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 16-Agosto-2007 thumb|left|200px Hot Issue (Mini Album 2)''' #Hot Issue (Intro) #Fool (바보, Babo) #But I Love You (G-Dragon Solo) #I Don't Understand #Crazy Dog #Last Farewell (마지막인사Majimak Insa) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 22-Noviembre-2007 thumb|left|200px Stand Up (Mini Album 3)''' #Stand Up (Intro) #Day By Day (Haru Haru, 하루하루) #Heaven (Cheonguk, 천국) #A Good Man (Chakhan Saram, 착한사람) #Lady #Oh My Friend (Feat. No Brain) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''08-Agosto-2008 thumb|left|220px '''Tonight (Mini Album 4)' #Intro (Thank You & You) #Hands Up #Tonight #Somebody to Love #What is Right #Cafe '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '¿? '''Singles thumb|left|200px The First Single Album ('''1 single)' #Intro (Put Your Hands Up) #We Belong Together (ft. 박봄(Park Bom)) #눈물뿐인바보(Nunmulppunin Babo, A Fool's Only Tears) #This Love (G-Dragon Solo) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''28-Agosto-2006 thumb|left|200px '''BigBang Is V.I.P (2 single)' #La La La #Ma Girl (Taeyang Solo) #V.I.P #La La La (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''28-Septiembre-2006 thumb|left|201px '''B I G B A N G 0 3 (3 single)' #Victory (Intro) #Bigbang #Forever With You (featuring 2NE1's Park Bom) #Good Bye Baby #웃어본다(Useo Bonda, Try Smiling) (Daesung Solo) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''31-Noviembre-2006 'Discografia Japonesa 'Albums' Number 1 (Volume 1)''' #"Intro" #"Number 1" #"Make Love" #"Come Be My Lady" #"Haru Haru" #"With U" #"How Gee" #"Baby Baby"thumb|left|200px #"So Beautiful" #"Remember" #"Heaven" #"Everything" #"Always" #“Candle (Together Forever)" '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 28-Octubre-2008 Big Bang (Volume 2)''' #"Intro" #"Gara Gara Go!" (ガラガラGo!!) #"Bringing You Love" #"My Heaven" (Japanese version of 천국(Cheon-guk, Heaven)) #"Stay"thumb|left|200px #"Top of the World" #"Follow Me" #"Baby Baby" (Japanese version of 마지막인사(Majimak Insa, Last Farewell)) #"Emotion" #"Love Club" #"Always" (Japanese version of "Always") '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 19-Agosto-2009 'Mini Albums' For the World (Mini Album 1)''' #V.I.P. (Intro)(English Version) #Big Bang (English Version) #How Geethumb|left|200px #Lies (English Version of Geojitmal, 거짓말) #So Beautiful (English Version of Unknown Number, 없는번호) #La La La (English Version) #Together Forever (English Version of A Fool's Only Tears, Nunmulppunin Babo, 눈물뿐인바보) #Always (English Version) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''04-Enero-2008 '''With U (Mini Album 2)''' #Gotta Be With U (Intro) #With U #Baby Baby Version of "Majimak Insa" ("마지막인사", "Last Farewell")thumb|left|200px #This Love (G-Dragon Solo)(English version) #Mad About You version of "Pabo" ("바보", "Fool") #We Belong Together (feat. Park Bom) (English version) #Shake It (Feat. Ji Eun) (English version of "Heundeureo" ("흔들어")] #Ma Girl (Tae Yang Solo) (Japanese version) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''28-Mayo-2008 thumb|200px '''Let Me Hear Your Voice (Mini Album 3)''' #"声をきかせて(Koe wo Kikasete, Let Me Hear Your Voice)" #"オラYeah! (Ora Yeah!)" #"声をきかせて(Koe wo Kikasete, Let Me Hear Your Voice) -Club Mix- C Only Track" '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 04-Noviembre-2009 'Singles' My Heaven (1 single)''' ''Normal 'A' Versionthumb|200px'' #No. Title Length #"My Heaven" #"Emotion" ''Normal 'B' Version'' #No. Title Length #"My Heaven" #"Emotion" #"My Heaven (Club mix)" ''Normal 'C' Version'' #No. Title Lengththumb|200px #"My Heaven" #"Emotion" #"Candle(Michitomo remix)" ''Taiwan Limited Edition'' #No. Title Length #"My Heaven" #"Emotion" #"Emotion (Club remix)" #"My Heaven Making (DVD)" 'Fecha de lanzamiento: '''24-Junio-2009 thumb|left|200px 'ガラガラ GO!! (Korean Version) (2 single) ''Normal Edition'' #"ガラガラGo!! (Gara Gara Go!!)" #"Top Of the World" #"Stylish" #"So Beautiful" Fecha de lanzamiento: 08-Julio-2009 thumb|left|184px Tell Me Goodbye (3 single)''' #Tell Me Goodbye #Hands Up #Tell Me Goodbye Remix '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 09-Junio-2010 thumb|left|185px Beautiful Hangover (4 single) #Beautiful Hangover #Somebody to Luv Fecha de lanzamiento: '25-Agosto-2010 'OST thumb|left|200px Friend, Our Legend OST #친구(Chingu, Our Legend) Pista núm.1 de 15. Cantanda por T.O.P & Taeyang, para el OST del drama Friend, Our Legend. thumb|left|180px Iris OST #Hallelujah Pista núm.4 de 17. Cantada por T.O.P, Taeyang, G-Dragon para el OST del drama IRIS. 'Colaboraciones / Comerciales' *Until Whenever (Global Warning Tour) – 16 de Enero de 2009 *Lotte Duty Free (Bi, Song Seung Hun, Park Yong Ha, Ji Sung, y Kang Ji Hwan, featuring Big Bang) y JYJ. *승리의 함성 (The Shouts Of Reds Part2) ft. Kim Yu Na (Hyundai Motor Company-Korea’s World Cup) *Uhm Jung Hwa ft T.O.P - D.I.S.C.O - 3 de Julio de 2008 *Uhm Jung Hwa ft G-Dragon - Party - 3 de Julio de 2008 Videografía thumb|left|294px|Always - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|Baby Baby - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|Dirty Cash - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|La La La - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|We Belong Together - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|Nunmul Punin Pabo - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|How Gee - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|Number 1 - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|Big Bang - A Fool's Only Tearsthumb|right|294px|BIG BANG - Forever with you thumb|left|294px|BIG BANG - GARAGARAGO!! thumb|right|294px|Lies - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|Haru Haru - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|Tell Me Goodbye - Big Bang thumb|294px|right|Tonight - Big Bangthumb|left|294px|Beautiful Hangover - Big Bang Galería De Fotos 'Grupo' ' 3L0.10179938_1_1.jpg|BIG BANG 38833_128945187150559_128936997151378_145208_75032_n.jpg|BIG BANG 38833_128945190483892_128936997151378_145209_6371085_n.jpg|BIG BANG 39006_128944760483935_128936997151378_145185_6929774_n.jpg|BIG BANG 39318_128944787150599_128936997151378_145187_2057539_n.jpg|BIG BANG 39890_132389340139477_128936997151378_160210_1282128_n.jpg|BIG BANG 40259_128937363818008_128936997151378_145167_7103729_n.jpg|BIG BANG 41327_130766663635078_128936997151378_153494_3390034_n.jpg|LOLLIPOP (Part2) 44524_134155253296219_128936997151378_168131_8006093_n.jpg|BIG BANG 47777_134107109967700_128936997151378_167902_6268027_n.jpg|BIG BANG big-bang_20080826_seoulbeats.jpg|BIG BANG CS0.10179880_1_1.jpg|BIG BANG CS0.10179927_1_1.jpg|BIG BANG 40966_134172933294451_128936997151378_168229_5362964_n.jpg|BIG BANG 46274_134107206634357_128936997151378_167915_6732427_n.jpg|BIG BANG 46274_134107213301023_128936997151378_167917_1752308_n.jpg|BIG BANG 45750_134154536629624_128936997151378_168129_757597_n.jpg|BIG BANG 45697_134106603301084_128936997151378_167900_6042618_n.jpg|BIG BANG tumblrl93xz34ect1qbq2vo.jpg|BIG BANG bbh.jpg|BIG BANG big-bang00324.jpg|BIG BANG ñ,´ñ.PNG|BIG BANG 27711_1476138509869_1425924524_31329210_4834388_n.jpg BIG BANG CUTENESS.JPG big bang cute.jpg BIG BANG NI FALL.jpg B'I'G_B'A'N'G.jpg bang.jpg cute_big_bang.jpg B i g - B a n g.jpg Big Bang _ bang!.jpg Big bang telephone.jpg BIG.BANG.jpg BIG'BANG.jpg Gran explosion.jpg bigbang_100923.jpg c0084637_49d9a84aac16c.jpg big_bang_fila_new_1.jpg|Para '''Fila' big_bang_fila_new_3.jpg|Para Fila bbv.jpg big_bang_lotte_dutty_cover.jpg big_bang_lotte_duty_3.jpg hgj.PNG 4ac35ef78fd5907e_bigbang_elle_1_preview.jpg jgk.PNG hjg.PNG a839b066af080988_04.jpg|G-Dragon & T.O.P para High High Album tumblrlfbior2xwq1qdivfp.gif 0ef9620a20747abe_6.jpg 60131_1176122338692_1697121342_333106_7714648_n.jpg|g-dragon big bangjjj.jpg big bangaaa.jpg 9c27684f7a713094_bigbang_w_april2011_preview.jpg 20110321_bigbanggq2.jpg seungvert.jpg 2cp7yit.jpg gqbb.jpg 13007047111300703952gq4.jpg gqbb4.jpg gqbb1.jpg BB_WKoreascans-01.jpg gqbb2.jpg TODAE_WKoreascans-01.jpg TOPRI_WKoreascans-01.jpg ' 'Tonight' 555556.PNG 555.PNG Top.PNG Seungri.PNG Taeyang.PNG G-dragon.PNG Daesung.PNG 5554.PNG 553.PNG 55556.PNG 55552.PNG 768o9.PNG 4567fgh.PNG 56789j.PNG 456789.PNG big-bang-new-tea-17.jpg 111iy.PNG 222ut.PNG 2yu.PNG 3iy.PNG 4.PNG 5.PNG 6y.PNG 7yy.PNG 8.PNG 9.PNG 436.PNG 555i.PNG 20110223_bigbang.jpg big-bang-4th-mini-album-tonight.jpg Enlaces *Web Oficial - Big Bang *Web Oficial Big Bang Japón *Facebook Oficial de Big Bang '''Twitter' *Twitter Oficial | Taeyang | Me2day *DaeSung *G-Dragon Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop